robotboy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Katie Jones
'Caitlin "Katie" Dustin Jones '''is a 12 year old girl who is Robotboy's girlfriend. She is the daughter of Caroline and Richard Jones, and younger sister of Cody and Avery Jones. Katie was born and used to live in Miami, Florida, but she eventually moved to the Bay Area before she turned 12. She is voiced by Molly C. Quinn. In the live-action films, she is portrayed by Bella Throne. In ''The Robotboy Movie: So The Drama, she is voiced by Hailee Steinfeld. Bio Katie was born in Miami to Caroline and Richard Jones. Sometime before her 12th birthday, she moved to the Bay Area in California. When Thomas H. Turnbull had Robotboy given away to an op shop, Katie bought him from the shop. Tommy found Katie playing with Robotboy, and activated him. Upon seeing this, Doctor Kamikazi kidnapped both Robotboy and Katie. Meanwhile, Perry was being confused by Krystal and Melanie wearing the same outfit, and upon arriving at Kazi Land, Perry had a naughty idea. Robotboy and Krystal saved Katie, and upon returning, Katie decided to go out with Robotboy. She is also a participant at Janet Wolfgang's Club for Midriff Girls. Nicknames * Kate (by Perry, Melanie, Robotboy, Tommy, and Protoboy) * Tomboy Kid (herself) Appearance Katie wears a sky blue and pink midriff with pink hearts, a ruffled denim skirt, navy blue and white knee socks, pink wedges, a sky blue arm bracelet, and a sky blue headband with a pink heart. Catchphrases * "Next time, you're gonna think twice before messin' with the Tomboy Kid!" Personality Katie is described as a "tomboy with a feminine side". Katie is a smart, cute, energetic, fun-loving, sweet, friendly, kind, brave, confident, strong, caring, polite, optimistic, outgoing, and carefree girl, but she can be also rebellious and sassy towards villains and Protoboy. She has also happened to be very charismatic; for example, she inspired Tommy, Lola and Gus to save Robotboy in the episode Heart of Darkness. She has a short-temper. Katie is shown to have a deep affection and strong feelings for Robotboy, constantly blushing when interacting with him. Relationships Robotboy "It doesn't matter! Ro, I know you're in there because I care more about you than anyone else in the world. And I just wanted to tell you my feelings before all of this happened. Robotboy, I love you." - Katie telling her feelings to Robotboy, who is super-activated and under Lord Darkness' control in Heart of Darkness. More TBA. Tommy Turnbull TBA More TBA Protoboy Protoboy: I just wanted to impress you! Katie: You DIDN'T!!!!!!!! - Katie and Protoboy in their fight in Bad, Bad Proto Robot More TBA. Trivia * Katie resembles Bloom from Winx Club. * Her music theme is similar to Connie from Steven Universe. * Katie's catchphrase is based on that of Percival C. McLeach from Disney's 1990 feature film The Rescuers Down Under. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Children Category:Lovers Category:Non-canon Category:Americans Category:Original Characters Category:Tweens Category:Female Characters Category:Jones family Category:Sisters